The Dark Scenario
by Player 19
Summary: what will happens if something happens in Shinji's past? Something that deeply altered him to be darker. What untold horrors will Nerv uncover as the boy's progress towards the very end?


**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

* * *

On a partly cloudy day, a boy sat in one of the many train carts as it made its way to a city called Tokyo-3. Usually, the train would be crowded, but there wasn't a soul in sight except for the teenager. He sat straight and looked through the window on the other side with an expressionless face, sifting through the noise in his head. He was neither sad nor depressed, but more indifferent to life. Though a passerby would have labeled him a loner, there was much more going on than he allowed outsiders to see.

The companies in his mind and those like him have been with him, a good portion of his life. Most of the voices have helped him to ensure his survival as well as sometimes having _her_ in his mind issuing commands that were beneficial the missions that he was sent on. Over the years, he had been forced to bear with the voices to an extent. As commanded, he treated their existence as insight to solve situations in his path to achieve the ultimate goal that _they_ wanted. The boy continued his sight-seeing until the train stopped at his destination.

* * *

Exiting the train and entering the train station, the boy saw no one around. When he exited the commute station, still no signs of life was sighted. The boy looked around the deserted city and found a pay phone to use.

[Under the state of emergency, all residents must be evacuated to nearby shelters for safety measures. I repeat, under the state of…]

The boy hanged up the phone and picked up his backpack. It had one strap that came across the chest. His attire is consists of black slacks with a tucked in a white undershirt and black button-up shirt. His shoes were colored all black with hints of white.

The boy walked out of the train station area and stopped at what looked like a parking lot. He pulled out a photo that was sent to him. The picture had a woman showed some cleavage or the marked arrow pointing to them. A problem of this moment was what time she was supposed to be here to pick him up. Putting the photo away in his pocket, he looked at a digital clock that was on a building… the woman was thirty minutes late.

"Mmm," said the boy as he continued to stare at nothing in particular.

* * *

Minutes passed by when a loud sound wave came through the city. Slowly moving his head up, a VTOL appeared and followed the direction it was going. Shots were fired from the aircraft at something. This something made booming steps as it came out from being covered by buildings shorter than it was. From all the military firepower, the object of their military strike didn't take any damage from the artillery.

The boy went back to his previous staring when something appeared at the corner of his vision. He moved his eyes to the source and saw a girl about his age staring at him. No thoughts were passing through, just empty silence. Normally people would find a person with blue hair and crimson eyes awkward, but the boy just stares having no interest or surprise. When he blinked, the girl vanished into thin air, but he kept staring. He turned back to his previous position of sight when a large object was coming his way. Looking up, a VTOL was falling from the sky crushed from the large beast walking through the city.

Sidestepping a couple of feet, the VTOL crashed where he stood. He didn't take interest in the fallen war aircraft and continued his stare in his void. The large humanoid monster came into the boy's line of sight which it stared at the human. The creature was about to stomp on the human but looked closely at it. The teenager looked up at the beast looking at him. The silence broke again which the boy didn't think of anything and the beast wasn't thinking much about anything either.

* * *

The silence was broken again by more UN artillery taking the beast's eyes off the human. It went on destroying the station and militarized machines; swatting them like flies. The boy went back to his previous gazing position and continued to wait for his ride. It didn't last long as loud screeches sounded in the distance. Turning his head to the source, a blue car coming at high speeds hit the brakes creating more screeches. The passenger door opened and the woman from the photo was in the driver seat.

"Sorry, I'm late. You're Shinji?" the woman called.

Shinji nodded and got in the car. The vehicle whipped around and went back to high speeds in the direction it came from.

* * *

In the NERV HQ, three generals rambling on how the monster or so-called 'Angel' was so hard to get a dent into. They, finally, jumped to their trump card, stating that this will finish the mighty beast. The Commander of NERV, Gendo Ikari sat in his chair with his hands interlaced in front of his mouth. The pose allowed him to hide his mocking smirk at the generals.

* * *

Going at high speeds through the streets of the city, Misato and Shinji, eventually, got onto a highway and heading towards the checkpoint to NERV HQ. Misato was watching the road and, at the same time, looking at Shinji who seemed to be staring out the window. She was about to say something when he bent forward and put his hands behind his head.

"UH… what are you doing Shinji?" Misato asked confused.

Shinji didn't get up from his position and just pointed to a VTOL that was near the Angel. Then, the plane banked left and full-throttled to get away from the Angel.

Misato gasped, "They're dropping an N2 mine!"

She stopped her car and bent over to protect the teen. The mine went off sending a column of light up with a shockwave in all directions. The force came like jet winds hitting the car. It caused the car to be flipped over and over until it started to withstand the high winds coming from the blast.

* * *

Back at NERV, the generals felt that the Angel was killed stating that nothing can withstand an N2 mine. They waited until visual came back online which happened a minute later. Gasps went throughout the command center except for Gendo who continued to smirk. One of the generals picked up a phone and received a new command.

"Commander Gendo, you are hereby now in charge to take out the Angel."

"Very well," Gendo replied.

"Do you think you can stop this monster?" another general asked.

Gendo pushed his sunglasses up to the bridge of his nose, "Of course, that is what NERV is for."

"Very well, we will be watching you closely Commander."

* * *

When the shockwave subsided, both occupants of the blue car got out.

"OH NO! I just got it repaired last week. And I still have payments on it!" Misato cried in misery. Shinji stood there looking at the semi-wrecked car, then switch to where the mine strikes the creature. He turned his attention back to the car, then to the woman.

"Shinji, can you help me with pushing the car up?" Misato asked still emotionally suffering from her wrecked vehicle. Nodding, both pushed the car to flip it back onto its wheels. Misato checked over her ride. A couple of items were needed to get the car to work again.

"Okay, we need duct tape and batteries. I think I've got duct tape in my car somewhere. Could you go find some batteries?" Misato said.

When she didn't hear a response, she turned around to find that Shinji nodding to her question. He turned around and remembered a store not too far from their current position and started to walk in that direction. Misato looked a little longer seeing him walking away. From how he carried himself, she concluded two things that were starting to bug her.

'_Alright, I haven't seen his face yet. Is he mute or something?'_

Misato looked in her car for the papers that Shinji had. Strangely enough, they were resting on the passenger seat. She glanced through the information about him and didn't get much out of the papers. There wasn't even a current photo of him, just a photo of him when he was four. Putting the papers back, she began to search for duct tape.

When she found the tape, she turned back to see Shinji standing at a store window not too far. Thinking that it wouldn't take that long for him, she started taping her car.

Shinji stood in front of a window that had several batteries on display. He got into a fighting stance and threw a right hook into the window, then recoiling back to a standing position. Upon impact, web cracks formed that only stretched out a foot or so. He immediately got back into the fight stance and unleashed a lunging a side kick at the same spot. ENough force was behind the impact to create a person-sized opening into the shop.

He looked at the variety and took what he could get four in total. Shinji turned and walked back to the car. When he got back, Misato was resting against her duct taped car seemingly waiting.

"Will these suffice?" He asked calmly. Misato opened her eyes and found that the boy's voice reminded her of a voice that she knew.

'_Oh no… not another Rei._'

She looked at the boy's face and she seemed a little dazzled by what she saw. Shinji's face was that of a cute teenage boy, but the eye color set her astray. It is gray in color so much that it can be mistaken for a blinded eye or unusual contacts. However, from the way his eyes reflected light, they seemed to be real yet emitted some sort of mechanical feeling.

'_He looks like a blind person with those eyes. I'm guessing his body is fine judging he can carry two batteries in each hand._'

"Captain Katsuragi?"

Misato blinked, "Huh? Oh yes, those will do fine,"

He nodded his head a little and both went on fixing the car. Once they were able to get the car to run, both were back on the road and reached the checkpoint for the remainder of the ride.

* * *

Once the car was locked in the elevator, it began its descent to NERV HQ. both stayed in the car; Misato was checking her makeup while Shinji sat there and looked forward not breaking his gaze. She looked at him and stare for a bit. The boy didn't seem to be moving at all, just breathing and staring forward. He only seemed to fill the personality of someone she knows more.

'_What is wrong with this kid? He acts a lot like Rei except more pleasant to talk to… in some sense. I bet he'll be surprised when we get into the clearing._'

When the walls were lifted, the Geo-Front could be seen. She always found the scene amazing to watch then looked at Shinji. Only his eyes moved for a moment before they remained to its original position as no emotion whatsoever came to him.

At that point, Misato felt worried about why this teenager lack nearly everything a person his age should have. She studied his face more and noticed something that she didn't notice when she looked at his face for the first time. It had a calm look to it. It wasn't gloomy and cold as his eyes, but something that could ease a worry of the beholder. {I used this word from Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.} She smiled and looked back at the Geo-Front.

Misato asked Shinji if he got his card and papers which he nodded as well handed them to her. She gave him the NERV booklet which he started to leaf through slowly. When the elevator, both got out well Shinji took his backpack with him.

"Shinji, you can leave your bag in the car," Misato said.

"I feel better taking it with me if that is no trouble Captain," Shinji responded without looking up from his reading.

"No, that's alright. Please call me Misato. I feel old when I'm called by 'Miss' or 'Captain' or my last name."

Shinji looked at Misato and nodded, "I will try to remember that. Please forgive me as I tend to do that with everyone."

Misato looked at him thinking he was joking, but kept walking, "Really?"

All she got was silent trailing footsteps.

* * *

In another hallway, a medical crew was pushing a gurney with a badly injured blue haired girl on it.

* * *

"What do you plan to do Commander Ikari?" asked Sub-commander Kozo Fuyutsuki.

Gendo stood up after watching one scene of the badly injured girl, "We are going to reactivate Unit-01."

"That is impossible, there are no pilots. And Rei is not able to pilot it…"

"That is taken care of…" Gendo said as he looked at the security screen showing Misato walking as Shinji follows with a booklet in his face.

"The next pilot has arrived."

* * *

They went around and around as Misato was getting frustrated at how lost she was even with a map. '_Argh, I've been here a week and I still don't know where everything is._'

[Attention, could someone direct Captain Katsuragi to the EVA cages. I repeat, could someone direct Captain Katsuragi to the EVA cages] an overhead announcement sounded causing Misato to shun her head down of hearing it. Looking up, she saw the elevators see needed down the hallway.

"Ah, here we go," she started walking toward them. Just as she pushed the elevator button, the doors opened to have an annoyed scientist looking at her.

"Captain Katsuragi, do you think there's any time to waste when a war is going on."

Misato scratched the back of her head embarrassed. Both Misato and Shinji got in the elevator with the scientist and the lift started to descend. The other female was still annoyed at the Captain and both started to bicker back and forth. The boy ignored their conversation due to her command to not outright kill them since they eliminated the 'flaws' in himself and her. He figured out the other female's name from his leaf reading. He continued reading until he closed the booklet and put it in his backpack as the females ended their battle of the words.

"So, this is the Third Child?"

Ritsuko asked watching the boy setting his backpack down resulting Misato nodded. When Shinji come back to a standing position, he slowly moved his eyes to meet the doctor. Ritsuko felt a cold shiver go down her spine, feeling the same emotionless stare from the pilot of Unit-00.

He turned to face her, then, he nodded, "My name is Shinji Ikari. It's nice to meet you, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi."

'_How does he know my name?_' Ritsuko thought surprised. Then, she figured he read her name in the handbook. She smiled at him, "Nice to meet you, too."

Her smiled slowly crept away from the expressionless boy who nodded in return. Putting his backpack on, he turned to face the elevator doors. Her thoughts were similar to her comrade's thought about the boy. '_Well, he isn't as bad as Rei, but more like a walking corpse though._'

The elevator opened to a vast area that was pooled with a strange watery substance. A small dock area was, in front of them, with a small powered boat stationed. All got into it and rode to the other side. Ritsuko explained what was currently happening to the Angel as Misato wondering what the Commander was thinking when there were no other pilots. Ritsuko remained silent after that until they reached the fall side wall.

* * *

"Everyone-first wave, all hands at battle stations," Gendo ordered which he received a 'yes, sir' in return.

"Fuyutsuki… the command is in your hands for now."

"Yes, sir!"

Gendo went to a small platform elevator which went down to the Eva cage. Kozo felt something of the worse would happen. _'His first encounter with his son in 11 years.'_

* * *

"We're here," said Ritsuko.

All three climbed out of the boat and went up to the stairs to a dark catwalk. Misato and Shinji stopped while Ritsuko went to the light switch. She flipped the switch and the room lit up. Both women were expecting the boy to freak out, but he didn't as he moved his head to a side as he just stares at what was in front of him.

Ritsuko joined the duo when Shinji spoke, "I don't believe I read or saw this in the handbook."

"That's because it isn't. This is an Evangelion," Ritsuko stated while addressing a purple behemoth humanoid robot.

* * *

Inside Eva unit-01, a human spirit is currently checking itself for any more injuries. It found none and stretched its form to relax. Lights outside turned on which didn't blind it. Looking at the catwalk, there were three people standing on it.

It didn't care for the scientist as it felt neutral to the other one since she just got her job two weeks ago. The last person was a teenage boy around 14-15 years old. On closer examination of the boy's face, it gasped in surprise. It felt its own heart starting to break free from a pain that imprisoned it for many years.

* * *

A long silence went on. Ritsuko was looking at Misato while the latter looking back. Both were waiting for Shinji to say something, but he didn't speak and keep staring.

Finally, out of annoyance of not having a cue to enter, Gendo appeared above in an observation glassed room.

All three on the catwalk looked up as Shinji unbuckled his pack and set it on the ground. The women looked at him as he nodded his head staring at Gendo. Ritsuko thought there would be tremendous tension between the two and waited for the volcano to explode…

"Greetings Commander Ikari. For what purpose have you called me here?" Shinji asked in his calm tone.

Gendo looked at his son and saw a few changes that surprised him, but didn't show it. "You're going to ride her and fight the Angel."

Shinji didn't say or express anything except staring at him. Misato didn't do the same, "Wait a minute, Commander! It took Rei seven months to synchronize with the Eva. Someone who just came today, it's impossible!?"

"All he needs to do is sit inside it. Nothing more!"

"But…"

"Captain Katsuragi! Our primary objective is to stop the Angel! In order to do that, someone will be loaded into the unit. Anyone who may synchronize with Eva is worth it unless you have alternatives that you wish to share with us!" Ritsuko stated.

Misato couldn't counter what she said. Ritsuko was about to say something to Shinji when he spoke again, "And what if I refuse to pilot her?"

Gendo thought this would be a prediction of what the scrolls told of the Third Child. "If you don't pilot her, then all of humanity will perish. The fate of humanity rests on your shoulders."

The women looked at Shinji for an answer. Inside the mind of Shinji, he relays everything he hears to the _others_ lurking in his mind and _her_, they laughed at this. At the end of their amusement, he agreed for _her_ sake.

"I have no interest nor sympathy to what happens to humanity, Commander. Do you have another reason?" Shinji said with no remorse.

"You would let humanity be destroyed?" Gendo asked to put more guilt in his words. The women just looked at Shinji with suspicions in their eyes.

_She_ commanded in his mind to repeat what _she_ said to the three imperfects, "Humanity has always been tested. Conflict and war is the crucible through which we evolve. Every battle makes us stronger. Those who fall are wiped out forever. Those who rose? They proved to be the fittest of humanity and shall exist till the next extinction. Besides, I wouldn't destroy humanity, I'll watch it burned to nothingness as I walk among the ashes."

The women recoiled in either shock or horrible at the boy's little speech. The speech had little effect on the Commander as he raised his eyebrows. The spirit in Unit-01 was astonished by the boy's words; paralyzed at the boy's nature. Gendo didn't know what to say because this wasn't part of his prediction. He jumped to the conclusion that the Third Child wasn't going to pilot and needed to deal with the extra guilt card on the boy.

* * *

"Fuyutsuki, wake Rei!"

"... can you use her?"

"She isn't dead, transport her here"

* * *

Ritsuko and Misato were still in shock from the boy's relaxed words.

'_Doesn't he care for others? He is just like a monster himself,_' Misato thought as she unconsciously reached her pistol. She stopped herself fearing that there's more to the boy than meets the eye. His eyes told her that threatening him will be the worst mistake she'll ever make.

Suddenly, medical staffs came from a room across the hall. They were pushing a gurney with blue haired girl resting on it. Shinji didn't break his gaze at Gendo as the gurney went passed him making Misato's face cringe in anger at the father and son relatedness of coldness.

"Rei, our backup pilot has failed…" Gendo said, but briefly stop to see his son still staring at him with emptiness in his eyes. "You will pilot unit-01."

"Yes, sir," Rei weakly stated.

She tried to sit up, but her injuries retaliated with pain. Shinji stopped his staring and slowly looked at Reil who was struggling which made Misato and Ritsuko wonder if he was going to help or do something else.

In fact, Shinji wanted to do something for the strange imperfect; to erased her. He, who be perfect, can't stand of other imperfects showing their flaws. He could tolerate the way the imperfects since he was ordered to look like an imperfect before being perfects. He could also tolerate the imperfects' ultimate sin; having emotions/feelings, but he has no worry over it since the sin will be washed away one way or another. After all, he was told of this sin will be their reckoning.

However, there's one thing he can't tolerate against are the imperfects displaying their suffering. The sight of the blue-haired imperfect reminds him of the trails to make himself perfect in about 3 seconds before reality set in.

No doubt that the Commander does this to make his subordinate by playing his 'emotions.' He would have snapped the wounded imperfect to end her pain once and for all.

'_It will be best if you tend to her as an imperfect should,_' the feminine voice said in his mind. The one who he committed his life to.

His eyes blink as he wonders, '_Why? Isn't that goes against our beliefs?_'

'_Very well! I will trend her!_'

'_Good! I knew that you're perfect for the mission, despite my disapproval._'

'_Thank you, I will do anything for you, My Empress!_' With that said, Shinji begins to walk toward the female pilot as the whole room began to shake.

"It found us," Gendo stated as surrounding metal began to bend and screech.

* * *

The Angel found the location of NERV and sent an energy blast towards a location above it. A couple of the city pillars broke from beneath the city surface and fell down on NERV's base.

* * *

Back in the cage, the ground became unstable like in an earthquake. Rei fell off the gurney and breathed sharply when hitting the cold metal floor. Support beams from the ceiling were making more noise than what people would wish for.

Shinji, fully ignoring his surroundings and urge to kill the fallen imperfect, made his way to where Rei was and knelt down to her like a knight kneel in defeat. She felt a presence and tried to look from her un-patched eye, but couldn't because of the pain. With one last rumble, a support beam fell down heading to where the two were.

Misato saw this and shouted, "SHINJI! GET OUT OF THERE!"

However, he didn't move to avoid the danger. Instead, he hovered over Rei; perpendicular to protect her. Gendo smirked at this, feeling that the Eva would react. When the beam was passed the safe zone, Gendo's face turned toward worried. Both women watched in horror as the beam came down crashing onto the floor with one end. It bounced on the metal catwalk violently missing the two. However, its second bounce hit Shinji's lower back.

The result ended with the beam falling into the LCL pool holding Eva. At the same time, a loud snapping of cartilage sounded with blood pouring out the young male's mouth. Rei's left eye snapped open from hearing the audible snapping. She looked at the boy who was on his hands and knees over her, but his back seemed disfigured. She continued to stare ignoring her pain.

'_Why?_' she thought.

The women rushed over to check Shinji. Ritsuko felt the place where the beam hit Shinji's back. The low parts of his spine where dislocated very badly. She figured internal bleeding at the worst case scenario. She saw blood leaking out of Shinji's mouth and his back.

"How is Rei!?" asked Gendo with worry.

Misato was angrier than Ritsuko when the Commander just disregarded his son. Ritsuko was his son.

Ritsuko was about to check Rei when Shinji's voice, as calm as ever, caught her attention, "Dr. Akagi"

"Ikari, don't talk. Your lower spine is dislocated."

"Please move away from your position, so I may stand," Shinji replied flatly.

"I don't believe you can. I…"

"Dr. Akagi, I will ask you again to please move from your position, so I may stand," he cut in breathing at a slow and calm rate.

The women were puzzled by his tone of voice, but in the end, they stand back and watch at what he can do. He brought his head down and looked at the metal floor.

"Are you alright, Miss!"

Rei continued to stare at the boy still hovering over her, "I'm fine."

"Very well!"

With that, Shinji moved his feet onto the floor to be in a crouch position. He grabbed onto the edge of the catwalk, then pushed his lower back up in the air slowly. A series of cartilage and bones snapped and popped as the red liquid poured out of his mouth. The boy let go of the edge and slowly stood up. Blood flowed from his mouth in small gushes. Ritsuko, Misato, and Rei either shivered, cringed, paled, and watched in horror from the sounds that emitted from him. Each getting paler and colder at each sound.

The three watched Shinji bend forward keeping his feet and legs planted. Less cracking and popping came, but he continued to stretch his back and stopped till he was in between his legs. He labored his breathing as he pushed down more till he let out a sharp gasp as the back gave and a large hideous scrunch was sounded. Misato went to Rei's skin color and Ritsuko felt her stomach turn as their eyes widen in fear. Rei continued to stare with curiosity and fear completely ignoring her pain and wounds.

Shinji came up slowly and stood straight up vomiting a near significance of blood into the LCL pool. He looked down at the injured female as the latter was staring back at him. Rei couldn't see very far but could see the figure was someone close to her age. He knelt down again and stared into her only exposed crimson eye. Finally, Rei saw the boy's bloody face and a pair of gray eyes staring back at her. He blinked and moved toward the gurney pulling it up right.

He came back and lifted her up in his arms which Rei seemed surprised at how gentle and easily he picked her up. Moving around, he placed her on the gurney and pulled it toward his backpack. In shock and horror, the women didn't utter a single word at all. They dumbfounded on how Shinji's face and body didn't register the pain of self-realigning his body. Picking up his bag and opening it, an S-DAT player was pulled out. He walked toward the side of Rei while she continued to stare at him.

"Music is one of many remedies to heal the mind, soothe the body as well as relax the soul. There is a selection of music to listen to. The combined time of the selections is over six hours. The batteries are new and will last for about 20 hours. Is there anything that you wish for something else Miss?" Shinji asked in his usual calm tone.

Rei felt it was hard to speak to him, not knowing why or understanding why. She just watching his expressionless face and his eyes.

Shaking her head slightly, he nodded, "Very Well."

He put the headphones in Rei's ears startling her again from his gentle actions. Pointing at the volume control, she nodded. Shinji set the player on her stomach and stared back at the Commander who was trying to figure out what had happened to his son. His train of thought was interrupted.

"Commander Ikari…" the boy called. Gendo responds by giving his attention, however, his cold stare still intact on his face.

"I will pilot by three conditions," Shinji stated. Everyone looked at Gendo as he locked back at Shinji.

His answer didn't come too long, "Very well."

"My first condition is that an income is to be established from piloting. Since I don't will myself to fight for humanity, I will need an income for resources to continue my span of life no matter if it's short or long it may be. This request will ask you much paid with an income of a middle-rank officer of your organization."

Gendo thought about it which he could just ignore it. For some strange reason, he felt like he was talking to the First Child, "Very Well."

Shinji continues, "My second condition is the area I choose for my inhabitation. The choice of my selection will be final by your approval."

Shinji paused and continued to stare at his sperm donor. Gendo could only give a smirk at his son. He had a grasp of power over him which was all that mattered. "Very well! What is your last condition?"

"My final condition is that I require no protection at all!"

That statement has shocked both Misato and Ritsuko, even the wounded Rei at hearing this. Gendo's eyebrow rose in curiosity, but at the core, he has little rage at the last request. Gendo can tell that the Third Child, somehow, has some knowledge about Section 2 and ensure his privacy is protected. It isn't about having some people to protect him, but spy on him for possible insurances to control the Third Child. However, there are many ways to skin a cat, Gendo thinks and in the end, he agrees.

"Very well, I accept your terms!"

Shinji bowed deeply and looked back at Rei, who was still staring at him. The medical staff was running over which he walked to her side. She stared at him and saw his arm move towards the S-DAT player like it was separate from his body. His finger was about to press 'Play' when Rei heard him, "Have a nice night, Rei Ayanami."

The play button was pushed and he backed away to let the staff push her away. Ayanami's eyes widen a little and tried to get up, but the staff pushed her down. She felt an urge to resist but stopped when the boy's music started to play. After a time, it was very dreamy-like, calm, soothing, yet alone, dark, and lost.

Shinki turned back toward the two women that have stayed silent for the whole time. When he walked closer, the women felt fear reaching out to grab them. The blood on his face and clothes didn't help. Shinji saw this and stopped.

"Shall we begin, Dr. Akagi?"

Ritsuko blinked and nodded. She showed Shinji the way into the cockpit and gave instructions. Misato walked back toward the command center, feeling that was a better place than the Eva cages. Gendo left as well to resume his command at the command center.

* * *

When the beam fell, the human spirit strove to protect the two children. But, something interfered with her, separating and numbing her connection to the Eva long enough.

She watched and screamed when the beam hit the boy. When the boy relined his bone structure, the spirit shivered in fear. Despite the shock and horror, she was awed that he protected someone feeling that the teenage boy wasn't truly dead or like the Commander.

When the day comes that she would be freed, she would give brutality to that older man.

* * *

**Hello Readers, as those of you may have know that this is one of two Evangelion fanfics I would write that have bizarro plot or twist that may either ruined or reloaded Evangelion.**

**As the **_They _**and **_She _**were introduced as well as **_others_**, I'm not going to explain them, in details for now! But, Its within rights that I give you a hint that there's a three party that have almost simliar desires connected to Seele, but they have achieve far worst objections than what Seele wants. ****The **_Others and she_**, for now, it's hidden till they officially made their debuts.**

**The term imperfect as you may know by now, is labeled by the third party, to the normal or outside of this third party to be imperfect And Perfect have a twisted definition to the third party.**

**In this version of Evangelion, Shinji is experientially made to be one of the many 'perfect' humans by a three party. In the near future chapter, I will write a bio sheet about Shinji and each 'perfect humans' in time. This Evangelion will skipped prologue and headed straight to canon start.**

**This whole story will have minor elements the Alien and is greatly inspired by Death of a Child. I love to do a shout out to the author of Death of a Child for making this story possible. This is all I wanted to say in this chapter, so see you later!**


End file.
